Passing Notes
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Blaine decides to distract Kurt during a particularly boring Spanish class.


Since Klaine sex is now legit and canon (YAY!) then all you lovely Loyal Paradox Perverts should expect even more Klaine smut from me. I'm also open to any and all suggestions and ideas so don't be afraid if you have a request. I don't bite. Unless you're into that sort of thing, in which case you should probably give me your number while we're at it.

Anyway, this is just some random Klaine smut that doesn't involve any actual sex. It's sort of along the lines of my old Draco/Hermione fic 'Distraction'. Dirty notes in class are fun.

So yeah. Reviews are very much equal to love and Klainebows.

And I own nothing. Except Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. In my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Passing Notes<strong>

I'm extremely bored in this class, so I've decided to distract you

_Thanks?_

No offence to Mr. Schuester and his teaching methods, but Spanish sucks. I miss my Latin classes.

_You used to pass notes exactly like this to me in those Latin classes..._

Well, I have a short attention span. Especially when you're in the room.

_Stop it. _

Don't act like you don't love it when I compliment you, beautiful.

_I never said that. I just meant that you need to stop because I'm now blushing like an idiot. _

You're adorable when you blush.

_STOP IT._

Why?

_Because my face is going all red and blotchy and gross. And stop grinning at me like that. We're in the middle of a lesson. _

Yes, a painfully dull lesson that I'm just trying to make more interesting for you.

_By making me blush and embarrass myself?_

By making you smile. Just like you are now. I think you're the one that needs to stop, sweetheart.

_What? What am I doing?_

Smiling like that. Being so gorgeous and perfect. Driving me crazy and making me want to ravish you right in the middle of this class.

_Oh. Right. Now I'm blushing even harder. _

That's not the only think that's 'harder' around here ;)

_Okay, that was just lame! I'd totally be laughing at you if Mr. Schue wasn't talking. _

You're so mean, Kurt! You turn me on with your perfection and then just laugh at me...

_Aww, I'm sorry, honey!_

I know how I'm going to get you back for that, mister.

_How? Oh God, I'm scared now..._

So you should be. Since you got me all hot and bothered without even trying, I think it's only fair that I leave you in the same state.

_Fantastic..._

Oh, it is. Ordinarily I'd wait until we were alone but now I just can't wait that long. I want you right here, right now. I'm using a lot of self-control not to just bend you over the desk, pull down those ungodly tight jeans and take you right here in front of everyone.

_Oh wow... I don't even know what to say to that. _

You don't need to. I can see it all on your face that you love the sound of that. Am I mistaken?

_No, I guess not..._

I can tell from how much you're blushing that you'd love it if I fucked you senseless in front of this entire class, everybody watching as I made you scream my name.

_You're really evil, do you know that?_

You love me really, especially when I'm balls-deep in your tight, gorgeous ass.

_Okay, you need to stop. Mr. Schue thinks I'm sick because my face is so red. He just asked if I wanted to go to the nurse's office!_

Yeah, I don't feel like stopping just yet, sweetheart. If my mouth was around your beautiful cock would you tell me to stop?

_Of course not... unless we were in public. _

I highly doubt that you'd even be able to speak while I was sucking you off, even if we were in public.

_You make a valid point. _

I know I do. Usually when I'm sucking that thick, dripping, gorgeous cock of yours all you can do is moan my name and the occasional swear word as you pull on my hair – I love it when you do that, by the way. So even if there were people watching, even is this whole Spanish class was watching, you wouldn't be able to tell me to stop. You wouldn't want me to stop.

_No, I really wouldn't. Even though it would be so wrong and totally inappropriate... although weirdly that's just turning me on even more. _

You're welcome, beautiful. And you make the most amazing, incredible, porn-worthy noises when we fuck. Even the straightest, manliest jock in the room would struggle not to come in his pants listen to you.

_Right now I'm the one struggling not to come in my pants. _

Ditto.

_Which is why you need to stop! The class is almost over and these skinny jeans really weren't designed to hide a raging boner!_

Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'll give you a moment to think of the usual and cool off.

_Thank you, Blaine. I just need to think of dead kittens, and eye injuries, and straight sex, and Rachel's wardrobe..._

Feeling better yet, love?

_Much better _

So are you still coming over to my house after school?

_OBVIOUSLY. _

Yaaay! Looking forward to it, beautiful. Love you!

_Love you too xxxxx_

Love you more.

_Stop it._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>Roll on, November 8th!

xxx


End file.
